


Make It Right

by aerynthesebacean



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cottagecore au, cutesy as fuck, he's a fashion designer, minghao has his own business, pandemic related i guess, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: As anniversary dinners go, it's certainly not the most conventional, but then again nobody could have predicted a worldwide pandemic. But... that isn't always a bad thing, especially when you're celebrating it with Lee Seokmin.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my lovely lovely friend Gem, who I have come to care about so very dearly. I hope you enjoy it :(

“How can you drink that stuff?!” Seokmin exclaims, wiping his tongue with his fingers to get the burning, heady and sour taste off his tongue. He knew he didn’t like wine. He didn’t know why he thought this time would be any different. But Seokmin... being Seokmin gave it another go anyway. “EW.”

“Minnie stop drinking it! You know you don’t like wine!” Minghao is laughing, trying to manhandle the long stemmed glass out of Seokmin’s hands. He eventually succeeds, an entertained look of disbelief on his face, before he asks, “ _ Why? _ ”

“I wanted to know why you liked it so much…” Seokmin replies through a pout, looking wholly embarrassed. 

Ever since they’d started dating, Seokmin found himself making a concerted effort to take part in all things Minghao enjoyed, regardless of how good he was at those things, or how much he liked them. He enjoyed painting, or as he liked to call it ‘making a mess of a good pair of jeans’, but wine? No. Not for him. Evil grape juice.

“But you  _ know  _ you don’t like wine, you’ve tried it before! And did the exact same thing!” Minghao touches his leg comfortingly. “Eat some of your nuggets, it might get rid of the taste.” So, with the pout still firmly on his lips, and brow very much still furrowed, Seokmin ate one of his beloved dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. Minghao didn’t understand how he could eat those, the shape novelty, sure, but the taste… it could not be real chicken. He didn’t believe for a second it was real chicken; but that was a thought he kept mindfully to himself.

“Better?”

“Mhm.” Seokmin’s face begins to ease, the acrid taste dissipating from his taste buds into dino shaped chicken-y goodness.

This is definitely not how Minghao had envisioned their anniversary dinner being, but with one thing after another going wrong all within the space of a few hours, they were left with little choice other than raiding the freezer and lighting some candles in hopes of creating even a remotely romantic atmosphere. 

Minghao had profusely apologised, he’d told Seokmin that he had something special planned, he’d had it planned for months…

Then the world went to hell in a handcart. 

Everything closed and the world went still, eerily so. It left Minghao in a state of absolute panic, inconsolable as the prospect of his business going under loomed over him, and everything felt more and more like a burden, himself included. 

Without Seokmin, he’s not sure that he would have made it through all of this unscathed. The lockdown had crippled so many small businesses, and Minghao expected to fall victim too. His life’s work, his  _ dream  _ all too freshly manifested for him to just watch it slip through his fingers. 

But for Seokmin, it would have become reality.

He owed so much to his boyfriend, he now felt that he owed his career, his online shop, his  _ actual  _ shop, and his life to the man that he loved. So it felt even more important that he make their anniversary plans extraordinary, to even attempt to give back all of what Seokmin had done for him, and had never asked for a thing in return. 

It was Seokmin who suggested setting up an online shop, knowing that his physical store wouldn’t be able to stay open with the government taking action to combat the virus. Minghao was so desperate, that even though it seemed like a far-fetched and ridiculous concept that he could ever possibly get enough business online to stay afloat, that he was willing to try it anyway. When you were facing the reality of losing everything, what else was there left to be afraid of?

He didn’t think it was going to work. Suddenly all the work he had pride in, every individual piece of clothing, pieces of  _ art  _ that he put his heart and soul into, all his passions and ambition suddenly didn’t feel good enough. He didn’t deserve anyone’s time or money. Yet, Seokmin never gave up on his dream, a dream that had never been his to begin with. He helped it flourish on its own, and always let Minghao know that he  _ was  _ good enough. Minghao thought that maybe…  _ maybe  _ if someone as kind-hearted and true as Seokmin believed in him this much, that it could come true.

As if Seokmin himself wasn’t a miracle enough, some months down the line an idol was seen wearing one of his pieces, and life turned upside down for the both of them. His entire site sold out in less than an hour, and Minghao, whose nerves had frayed and was functioning on hours of sleep and the generosity of his boyfriend, could do nothing else but sob. His phone filled with so many notifications that it started eating through the battery without so much as him touching it. People were asking for more, more, more and Minghao couldn’t process any of it, so Seokmin just scooped him up into his arms and told him that he knew this day would come, and that if  _ anyone  _ deserved this, then it was him.

Minghao’s passion shyly made its way back into his blood, and he slowly found himself being able to catch up with a fraction of the demand that he had gained. Soon enough Minghao found himself sprawling fabric and art supplies through the entirety of his small apartment; half-made garments draped over backs of chairs, his easel seemingly never in the same room for more than a few hours, and on a few (more than a few) unfortunate occasions, pins scattered over the floor. 

He needed more space, that much was elementary, but he also knew that he needed Seokmin there with him. So when he found his perfect place, near enough to his beachfront store which he had grand plans for reopening, and enough room for a home studio, he knew what he had to do next. He asked Seokmin to move in with him, because without his ray of sunshine there, it would never feel complete. It would never be home, because Seokmin  _ was  _ his home. He was too good for Minghao, he was too good for anyone in this world. Something so pure and so bright existed, and he had the privilege of knowing and loving him. It still all felt too good to be true. They were business partners, lovers and soulmates, he couldn’t believe he got to have it all in one lifetime. It felt selfish, but he hoped he could have it for a lifetime more.

“Hao?” Seokmin’s voice broke through Minghao’s thoughts, the sweetly intoned curiosity finally too much for his senses to ignore any longer.

“Hm? Sorry. I zoned out a little.” He admits. 

“Ahh don’t worry Haohao, I was just asking if you think we have any fruit for dessert? I haven’t checked… but I’d really like some if we do.” Minghao watched him as he spoke, and he was never going to get tired of the way Seokmin’s teeth grazed his bottom lip whenever he uttered something with a little shyness in his voice. It was so endearing to him, and after reminiscing so heavily in apparently just a few passing moments, it was making him feel very emotional too. Seokmin must have noticed the change as his expression suddenly opens with his mouth making a circle before he blurts out, “Don’t cry! Oh please don’t cry I’m sorry, I didn’t think fruit would make you emotional… Are you okay?” His hands cupping his boyfriend’s chin, looking into his eyes so deeply with concern. Minghao can’t stop the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, but he does manage to let out the smallest of giggles.

“I just love you so much. Isn’t that silly of me? Crying because of that?”

“I cried when we watched Cars…” Minghao smiles at that, cheeks moulding into the fit of Seokmin’s hands, still cradling his face. “So you’re okay? I know you were sad because your original plans didn’t happen. But it’s okay, you know I just love spending time with you.”

“I know Minnie. I know.” He sniffles a bit, but the smile remains on his lips. “We do have some fruit though, I thought that might be the one thing I could do right tonight, if nothing else.” Seokmin’s eyes light up inquisitively, and it makes him look like a puppy, so eager and so  _ cute _ . “I hope tangerines are okay.”

“Tangerines!” Seokmin exclaims before kissing Minghao so keenly on the lips, and Minghao can  _ feel  _ his smile there as he does. He melts into it, like he does every single time Seokmin kisses him, because it reminds him of how lucky he is to be able to love him every single day. 

And now that he thinks about it, he wouldn’t change today for anything, because even when things seem to go disastrously wrong, Seokmin always knows how to make it right. 


End file.
